Den
"I don't fight much. That said, I guess I could have some fun today. I warn you, though, things can get pretty chaotic." - Fight dialogue Description Den is a 22 year old wanderer who wears a purple hoodie and black jeans, though it may vary. He has purple hair with a streak of pink. His face is covered by a mask made out of an unknown material, with no holes visible and entirely black, unable to be lit up by normal means. He normally keeps his hair out of his eyes because it's no good if you don't use both. Den's personality tends to be carefree and laid back, cracking jokes and helping himself to food. He occasionally has violent outbursts and distant moments, but it should be pretty easy to spot if you know the signs. He seems to be depressed and hopeless, but he still doesn't let that get in the way of being cheerful and acts like nothing's wrong. He prefers not to fight due to laziness. He keeps secret when it comes to his origins or himself. He tends to know more then he lets on and never seems to get surprised when something big happens. To most people, he'd seem like a normal human that was oblivious to everything going wrong. He tends to wander and be in the background, though. He continuously states that his motives for why he does what he does is to 'just have fun'. Whether this is his true motive or if he really has any at all, is unknown. Den is much more bloodthirsty and violent then he cares to show. He complains about 'not ever getting a challenge' and will use his knife to cut into the walls or floor. He does not appear to have any moral standing, seeming to just do what he wants unless if the person tends to be important to him or someone he cares about. History It's currently unknown where Den's origins specifically lie, but common beliefs are he decided to check out the mountain after hearing the rumours, having nothing left to lose but his life shortly after Asriel died. He fell into the Underground, hoping the fall would kill him. Instead, he found himself in the Underground. He would live in the shadows, watching live go on and following fallen humans on their journey. It was around when he was 16 did he finally come out of the shadows. He would work on weaponry and magic, even opening a small blacksmith shop before it was shut down. He had enough to live for a few years until he had to resort to thievery. Stats HP: 7,520 AT: Varies DF: Varies Equipment: Cracked knife - Den's melee weapon of choice. Sharp enough to cut through metal and corrodes materials on contact. Den is able to throw it like a boomerang, which it makes a loop and returns to his hand. He can call it back to him if taken, too. Empty Mask - His mask. Absorbs any hits directed towards it and covers his face entirely. Any other person who wears it can get horribly shifted, so it's advised not to. Den rarely takes it off. It stores projectiles and can fire them back later, through the mask. Clothing - Normal clothes. Don't provide any extra defense, although it's rare to see Den put on anything that would. Battle Den tends to stick to melee, cutting randomly and darting around. He tends to fatally strike when least expected. He's unnaturally fast, being able to dodge attacks easily. He can steal your own weapons and use them against you, so you have to be alert. It's quite easy to counterattack him if you know his moves beforehand. Abilties & Powers Imitation With the mask on, Den has the ability to imitate any previously met monster (excluding boss monsters). When he does this, his abilities and stats shift to match them, save for HP and the ones listed here. Absorb Den can absorb magic with the use of his mask, which glows and then absorbs any magic near. It can then fire them back, with slight increased power. Transformation Den, without the mask, can seemingly take his eyes out and transform into a 7'6 beast. The beast is immensely strong and can bend metal easily. It's teeth can grind through bone and it's claws could puncture a skull. Den has little control of it, and could be trapped within it for days. Teleportation Den has the ability to teleport, often using it to appear in places unreachable on foot or scare people. Can't teleport through walls. Pockets Den can just pull whatever he wants out of his pockets. He normally uses it to pull out things in the worst of situations. ACTs Talk, Hug, Steal, Return Weaknesses Love - He's reluctant to fight if the person is someone he cares about and can be easily taken out after that. Paralysis - Den relies on dodging to survive when not imitating, so if you take out his legs he's pretty much screwed. Quotes "Heya. Wanna go grab a bite? Come on, I'm not much of a fighter anyway. I'll tell you my name along the way." encounter "You must have a perverted sense of 'fun', because all the dust and bodies around does not look fun. And that's coming from me." Encounter "Good job, bud." Defeat "It was gonna happen sooner or later." Death "Why do I wear a mask? Well... Actually, I have no idea." 1 "The cracks on my knife? Holds a virus that corrodes things it hits. Cool, ain't it?" 2 "Hey, you do seem pretty nice. Why don't we stop fighting?" 3 "Huh? Why are you hugging me..?" Hug "Give my mask back or I'll cut you." Steal "Thank you. Atleast you didn't put it on..." Return "Hey, I don't wanna fight." 1 "Alright, if that's what you want. Let the games begin." 2 Flavor Texts Den holds out his hand and smiles at you. ''Pacifist ''He looks unready to fight. Cut him down. ''Genocide ''Den waves and then disappears. Defeat Den drops to his knees and then smiles, and then the mask took him. Death You ask about the mask he's wearing. 1 You ask about the cracks on his knife. ''2 ''You smile and then say you should hang out sometime. ''3 ''Den jumps forward and puts the knife to your chest. Steal ''Den puts it back on and then puts the knife away. ''Return ''Den puts his hands up and his smile vanishes. ''1 ''Den sighs and readies to fight. ''2 Theme Den's theme varies on who he's imitating. He does not have a set theme. Trivia Den's soul is infact Gamma Ray, which is due to his mask. He's terrified of the ocean because of it's emptiness, but he's fine in space. He loves junk food but there's no way you'll get him to eat a salad. He doesn't have a house, he just sleeps wherever he wants like a cat. Den is left-handed, but he uses his right hand for his knife. He has a Mcdonalds milkshake cup that never seems to run out. Strawberry flavour. Den can not be serious, even if someone is dying. Category:OC Category:Male Category:Human